


What You Deserve

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cutting, Daggers, Gen, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anarka is not happy when she learns about what Bob Roth didPost Silencer
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	What You Deserve

Anarka was not happy when Luka told her about what Bob Roth did. In fact, one could say something snapped in her. 

She remained calm in front of Luka of course, but she was already planning on what to do to that horrible man.

It was midnight when she left the boat. Her two babies were asleep and wouldn't be up until morning. She should be back by then. She lit a cigarette as she walked to Bob's house.

The door was unsurprising locked so she used a screwdriver to unlock it. She went in and made her way up the stairs. It was way too easy to find that man's bedroom. She silently opened the door and walked in.

He was asleep on his back, snoring. She stared at the man with pure hatred in her eyes. 

She took at her precious dagger and lifted it above his leg. She brought it down hard. He woke up and was about to scream but she punched him in the mouth hard.

"Shut the fuck up." 

He continued to try to scream and Anarka continued to break his teeth. After a minute of this, Anarka rolled her eyes. 

"If only you would listen" she said before grabbing his tongue and cutting it off.

She smiled at his horrified face. He was getting what he deserved. 

Next, she cut off each of legs.

Then fingers.

Then arms.

She cut off one ear.

She stabbed one of eyes and cut under the other.

"This is what you deserve. You hurt my son."

The man was in so much pain and Anarka felt no sympathy. She gave a little giggle as she left the room and went to the kitchen. She made herself a large sandwich and returned to his room.

She ate her sandwich, taking her sweet time as she watched Bob cry with the one eye he has left. She finished the sandwich with a loud burp and got out her dagger again. 

"I get the feeling that you haven't learned your lesson." She said in a singing voice. She practically skipped over to his bed.

She stabbed his chest. She then stabbed his forehead and dragged it down his face. His face fell apart in half.

She laughed. That felt good.

She sighed knowing she will have to take a long shower and wash her dagger when she gets back home. But it was worth it.

She took out her cigarette lighter and lit various objects in the house on fire before leaving.

She walked back home with a smile on her face. As she arrived back home, she was pleased to see her babies were still asleep.

She went to Luka's room and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, baby."


End file.
